In recent years, power supply systems that control supply of power to be consumed in households, stores, and so on have come into widespread use. In particular, a power supply system of a type that performs various kinds of control in order to achieve a predetermined purpose such as cost reduction or the like is becoming pervasive.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a power supply system that sets an operational schedule of power consuming equipment and controls the amount of power to be charged in a storage battery so that redundancy of power produced by solar photovoltaics is eliminated, thereby achieving energy saving and cost reduction.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Document 2 proposes a power supply system that sequentially simulates purchasing and selling costs of power produced by solar photovoltaics, costs involved in charging and discharging a storage battery, and so on and based thereon, controls the amount of power to be charged in/discharged from the storage battery so that a total cost is reduced.